


His Story (and he's sticking to it)

by AnaliseGrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Do as Peggy says" is good advice, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Bondage, D/s undertones, Kink, MCUKinkBingo, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, in typical fasion they're too busy arguing, it doesn't really come up, not sure if there's powers, when will Steve learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: “Of course oral sex counts as sex, Steven! ‘Sex’ is its last name!”Bucky’s eyebrows climbed up towards his hairline. Uh oh.“If you can’t get pregnant it’s not sex, Peg!”There was a moment of quiet, followed quickly by the sound of Peggy sputtering in astonishment.“What...who told you that load of bollocks, Steve? Was it James?”Now wait just a damned minute…





	His Story (and he's sticking to it)

**Author's Note:**

> My take on [this post](http://tetrodotoxinb.tumblr.com/post/169885794799/bookish-but-corruptible-theseerasures%20%0A).
> 
> Coming in tight at the deadline, but I wanted to get at least one damned thing finished for the MCU Kink Bingo challenge. This is my free square, because to hell with everything else.

Bucky walked into the apartment to hear raised voices coming from the bedroom. Worried, he slid his jacket off and left it on the hook by the door before walking quietly down the hall towards the room the three of them shared. Bucky paused, waiting to hear what they were arguing about before he let himself in.

“Of  _ course  _ oral sex counts as sex, Steven! ‘Sex’ is its last name!”

Bucky’s eyebrows climbed up towards his hairline. Uh oh.

“If you can’t get pregnant it’s not sex, Peg!”

There was a moment of quiet, followed quickly by the sound of Peggy sputtering in astonishment.

“What...who told you that load of bollocks, Steve? Was it James?”

_ Now wait just a damned minute… _

Bucky chose that moment to knock on the door frame and pop his head in.

“Don’t you go dragging me into this. I’ve been trying to tell this idiot for  _ years _ that oral counts as sex, and he doesn’t listen to me.”

Steve crossed his arms over his impressive chest, arms flexing. Bucky was partially convinced that Steve did it on purpose as a distraction technique, but could never be sure.

“I do so listen to you. I just disagree over whether it counts is all.”

Bucky looked over at Steve, incredulous. “Rogers, are you seriously trying to tell me that as far as you’re concerned, we’ve never had sex?”

“Well-” A small furrow appeared between Steve’s eyebrows as he tried to work through the logic. “I guess I am, then.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Bucky threw his hands in the air and went to sit down on the edge of the bed.

“Steven, my love, my darling.” Peggy took her hands off her hips where they’d been fisted, and walked over to where Steve was standing, reaching up to frame his face with her palms. Steve looked understandably wary.

“Yeah, Peg?”

Peggy leaned closer, going up on her toes and using her grip on Steve’s face to pull him down so that her lips and nose were only a scant inch from Steve’s own.

“So,” she continued, voice dropping to the low, quiet purr she favored in the bedroom. “You mean to tell me that every time you’ve been...intimate...with James, that it wasn’t sex? That every time he’s helped to prepare you, made your blood run hot through your veins, made your hole slick and loose so he could fuck you open properly, that  _ none  _ of that was sex?”

As she’d been speaking, Steve’s face started to turn the same color as Peggy’s lipstick. Steve was stubborn as the day was long, though, and Bucky could swear he saw the moment Steve decided to dig in and stand his ground.

“That’s,” Steve coughed, cleared his throat, “That’s right, Peg.”

Peggy gave an amused hum, and pulled Steve down into a devastating kiss. By the time she pulled back, Steve’s arms had unfolded and his hands had found her hips, holding on for dear life, his eyes slightly glazed. Peggy licked her lips, looking distinctly smug.

“I believe an intervention is required. I simply cannot let you go on through life with this absurd notion. I’m sure James will help me to convince you of the error of your ways.”

Steve looked over to Bucky, hoping for help, but Bucky just shrugged and grinned. “You know my philosophy, pal. ‘Do as Peggy says’ hasn’t steered me wrong, yet.”

A smile tugged at the edges of Steve’s lips. “Well, I suppose you two will just have to convince me.”

***

“So-” Bucky gasped, his breath hitching as Peggy drove into him again from behind. “You’re sure...ungh,  _ god _ , Peg, that’s…” Bucky’s words dried up, and he learned forward to rest his forehead on his arms, body swaying with the movement of Peggy’s thrusts. He was on his arms and knees on the bed, ass up in the air where Peggy was reaming him with a strap-on; Steve was on the bed in front of Bucky, back propped up by a mound of pillows stacked against the headboard, with his wrists secured by soft but sturdy leather cuffs to the bedposts. He’d been watching Bucky’s face, fascinated, as Peggy took him apart, and Steve’s arms tensed again with the need to reach forward and  _ touch _ . 

“I think what James was trying to say,” Peggy broke off for a moment to moan, her breath catching and hips circling; Bucky whimpered into the mattress. “I think he was trying to ask if you were still sure this wasn’t sex.”

Steve struggled. There was Peggy, flushed and gorgeous, her hair a messy tangle around her face, damp strands sticking to her cheek, her usually impeccable lipstick smudged from kissing the life out of Bucky. The black leather straps of the strap-on harness stood out in stark contrast to her strong, pale thighs which were tensed with the effort of sliding in and out of Bucky. And Bucky, god, he was just as beautiful, though Steve knew Bucky would scowl to be called that. Bucky’s hair was spiked up with sweat, his shoulders and the part of his chest that Steve could see were pink with arousal, and Steve kept catching glimpses of Bucky’s cock, hard and dripping onto the mattress, but untouched. Peg hadn’t told Bucky he could touch himself yet, so he hadn’t. The sweet trust and vulnerability that Bucky seemed to exude effortlessly warmed something in Steve’s chest, but then watching Bucky and Peggy together always did that to him.

God he was such a sap.

Twisting his wrists in the cuffs, Steve tried to hold out a bit longer, but then Peggy gave an especially enthusiastic thrust and Bucky  _ whined _ .

“You know, Steven,” Peggy sounded calm, conversational, and Steve had no idea how she was managing it. “It’s a shame you don’t think this is sex; poor James here looks so neglected.”

Bucky whined again, and managed to raise his head up to look at Steve, eyes wide and pleading.

“Please, Steve...Stevie-doll, I need you to touch me,  _ please _ , Steve...nnng  _ god _ …”

Steve growled, tugging harder at the cuffs holding him back. Fucking dirty pool is what this was.

“Steven, you know the rules. You only get loose when you agree I’m right.” Peggy snapped her hips forward, and Bucky gave a strangled cry, hands now fisting bunches of sheet near Steve’s ankles.

Steve thumped his head back against the bunched up pillows and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, which was a mistake; the smell of Peg’s perfume, Bucky’s aftershave, and sex did nothing to help calm him down.

“Argh... _ fine _ , Peg, you’re right, oral is sex, now  _ please… _ ”

Peggy grinned, wide and triumphant, while Steve heard a muttered, “ _...finally _ .” from Bucky. Using one hand on Bucky’s back for balance, Peggy leaned forward, pushing Bucky further down into the mattress as she reached for one of Steve’s wrists. “I’m sure if I get one free, you can do the other? I wouldn’t want to neglect poor James here for too long.” She slid the strap free from it’s buckle, and soon as it was loose, she pulled back and petted along Bucky’s back where he was folded under her. Shuffling so she was sitting back on her heels, Peggy reached down and grabbed at Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him up and toward her so he was on his knees, leaning back against her chest. 

Steve yanked his wrist out of the loosened cuff and ripped at the other cuff to get it off. Wrists free, Steve dove forward and down, taking as much of Bucky’s cock in his mouth at once as he could.

Bucky made a noise above him that sounded like he was either choking or had been shot, and Steve grinned as much as he could with his lips tight around Bucky’s cock. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking as much as he could while pulling slowly off with a lewd ‘pop’. Steve looked up at Bucky and Peggy, and was very gratified to see he had their full attention.

Peggy had her chin hooked over Bucky’s shoulder, smiling down at him, and had grabbed hold of Bucky’s elbows and pulled his arms back, leaving Bucky completely at Steve’s mercy. Bucky, for his part, didn’t seem too upset by the development. Now that he was leaning back against Peggy, Steve could see the beautiful landscape of Bucky’s body, spread out for him like a feast. 

“You know, Buck, I feel like I should make this up to you. Now that this is sex and all, it’s like our first time, right?”

Bucky groaned and twitched as Steve’s breath ghosted over his cock, straining his arms against the hold Peggy had on him. “I don’t care if it’s our first or our thousandth time, Stevie, if you don’t fucking  _ touch  _ me, I’m gonna die, so  _ please _ .”

And well, Steve never really could say no when Bucky asked for something, especially when he was asking so prettily. Steve darted forward again and took Bucky in his mouth and delighted in breaking Bucky as quickly as he could. Once Steve had found a rhythm, Peggy started moving again, and the sounds they managed to draw out of Bucky, Steve could have listened to forever. 

Bucky writhed between them, and with their combined attentions it didn’t take long for him to hit the edge and go tumbling over it.

Steve sucked him through it until Bucky whimpered and tried to pull away. Pushing himself back up to sitting, Steve licked his lips and wiped his mouth, grinning at Bucky who looked like Peggy’s hold on him was the only thing keeping him upright.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Stevie, do ya have to look so smug?” Bucky continued to mutter as Peggy smiled and kissed his hair, helping him settle down on some of the pillows where he shifted around until he was comfortable.

“Just…” Bucky flopped a hand in Peggy’s direction. “Give me a minute to recover my brain from wherever it dripped to, and I’ll be with you guys.”

Peggy had taken the strap-on off as Bucky was getting settled, and she laughed, spooning up behind him, and draped an arm over his waist to land on Steve’s hip as he snuggled up against Bucky’s other side.

Steve nuzzled at Bucky’s hair, kissing the top of his head. “We’ll be here when you’re ready.”

 


End file.
